hunting a princess
by I am super natural
Summary: The curse was never enacted. Emma is living with her mother and father in their palace in the enchanted forest. Emma runs away from the kingdom, her responsibilities and her parents as they push for her to get married and become queen. She comes across a victim of Queen Regina's in the forest but can she help the huntsman Graham regain his heart from her clutches before its to late


Emma tapped the table harshly as her parents continued to nag her.

"Emma, you will be Queen one day, despite whether you want to or not." Snow pushed on agitated that her daughter wasn't even paying attention

"I don't want to be though." She yelled back. "And it's not just that is it, mother. You want me to get married as well. Well no I wont, I don't want to."

Charming placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder "Snow, Emma, stop." He said calmly, stopping their argument. "Snow, we need to leave Emma to think about this, it's an important decision." He assured.

Emma threw her hands up in exhaustion "Thank you, Dad."

"Not so fast," he stopped Emma in her tracks "You need stop acting like you're a child and understand the responsibility that befalls you." Before Emma had spark up the argument again, and she was already starting, Charming held a firm hand in front of her face "Stop, now, young lady. Your mother and I are leaving now. You think about what I have just said."

Before Emma could draw together a finally sentence, they were gone and she was alone to ponder over her life choices. "No, I will not fall into this willingly." Emma changed into suitable travel clothes, tanned pants and shirt and a red cloak, red had made for her. She attached her sword and a dagger to her belt and jumped from her bedroom window. Well, it was more of a difficult climb down then a jump.

Once she had reached the bottom, she took a quick look back at her home, saddened by her own leaving. "No, just go." She said aloud, scalding herself for evening considering changing her mind.

Okay, plan of action, she began to think. Step one: Leave the kingdom and stay hidden; no one can know who you are. Step two: find somewhere to stay and hide until a more suitable idea of what I'm going to do forms. Step three: keep away from the ocean, pirates are always around this time of year, best stay awa…..oh, maybe I could be a pirate. No, no terrible idea. Okay lets stick with the first tree steps and see how they go.

Emma trekked through the forest, keeping into the silent shadows and closing in trees. The darkness was closing in fast, she could barely see the path in front of her. It didn't take long for Emma to consider heading home again. Her mother and father would be worried and she didn't have a clue where she was going. She stopped sharply and weighed together her options: Heading home or carrying on. She was beginning to settle for going home; it was for the best, she was just angry. She spun back around on her heel for the direction of the palace but before she could walk any further and rustling in the leaves startled her.

Emma pulled her sword out instinctively and made for the source of the noise behind her. The darkness was almost blinding now which was rather unsettling. A fire was set up several feet from where she stood but the closer she got she still couldn't see any outline of a person. She stood behind a large tree and popped her head around to observe the scene. Still no one, she assumed everyone had already packed up and left. She walked out from behind the tree and raised her sword just in case. Before she got a good look at the fire and its surroundings she was backed forcefully into the tree and her sword was knocked from her hand. Emma took a second to focus on the features of her captor, the fire had lit of most of his face and to her surprise he was annoyingly handsome. She struggled continuously and tried to wriggle from his grasp but he had her in a position where she couldn't reach her weapons. The man realised that she was grasping for her weapons and he tightened his grip on her wrists, pushing her firmly into the tree. "Let go of me." Emma spat becoming increasingly more annoyed.

"What are you doing in her majesty's forest?" the man asked through gritted teeth.

"Her Majesty's?" Emma mused. She had made sure she was far from the kingdom's forest. If this man didn't recognise her she though it be necessary to keep her identity hidden for now "I left Snow White and Charming's kingdom a while ago." She silently scalded herself for referring to her father as charming as everyone outside the family and friends referred to him as James.

"No, not Snow White. Queen Regina?" he answered bitterly, but Emma couldn't point out who the bitterness was toward.

Emma couldn't bare the building anger over the man referring to Regina as Queen. Her face was beginning to burn a bright red and the man must have noticed because his grip seemed to loosen and he shuffled slightly backward. That gave Emma the opportunity to haul her hands from his grasp and punch him in the face, causing him to stagger backward. Emma made for her sword but his fast reflexes had the sword once again kicked from her reach. Being used to regular attacks, Emma pulled the bow swiftly from her should along with an arrow and aimed for the man, finally he was still and motionless which appeased Emma because she didn't have much fight left in her. "Who are you?" she demanded breathlessly.

"The huntsman." He stated Emotionless

Emma recalled the situation her mother spoke about once about the huntsman that Regina hired to kill her but he took pity on her and let her go. Ever since them she was always cautious but grateful when she came across one. "What's your name?"

"Well usually people just refer to me and 'The Huntsman' but if you insist on being personal, you can call me Graham."

"That's the same name as the huntsman that took pity on my Mother." She recalled, but this couldn't have been the man, he was too young in appearance and physique.

Remorse reached the mans expression and he seemed upset "I did that once, I lost my heart in the process. Not that I regret it. Snow didn't deserve to die."

Emma found herself lowering the bow. "You fell in love with her?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"No," he chuckled impassively "My heart was literally torn from me chest. I've only ever know Regina and Rumpelstitskin to manage this, there could be more though."

She dropped her bow on the ground and made her way toward the huntsman "Tore? Right out?" she asked, cautiously placing a soft hand on his chest, searching for a heart beat. "Nothing."

"Nothing." He echoed. "You never said, who are you?"

"I'm Emma." She answered simply, meeting his gaze. In the light of the fire she realised his eyes were blue, very attractively blue. She forgot for a split second she was meant to be attacking him and defending herself, but everything about him seemed harmless. She blinked viciously and realised her hand was still covering his should-have-been heart "Sorry," she smiled embarrassed and backed off a little "Why are you out here at this time of night?" she asked changing the subject

"Hunting." He answered, turning back to the fire. "You?" he asked over his shoulder, inviting him to join him.

"Running?" she shrugged and joined him by the fire. She sat down beside him and hugged her legs.

"What from?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Life." She laughed humourlessly "Finding a suitor, becoming queen, the usual." She sighed.

"Becoming queen? You're a princess?"

Emma inwardly kicked herself for letting that out, what happened to keeping it quiet. "Yeah," she drawled out, thinking about what to say. Perhaps if she said she was Snow Whites daughter he wouldn't mind, but currently working for Regina could be a problem. It was worth a shot though. "I'm...the Saviour, Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter."

Graham look almost of colour for a second, it was almost as though he was considering the drastic implications of his new relationship with her. "Right. Of course, the earlier questions make sense now." He commented and smiled warmly.

Emma reluctantly smiled back him, his eyes and expression full of humour for the first time since she met him and she realised how good looking he was.

"I'm staying here the night, your majesty-"

"Emma." She quickly corrected him.

"Emma," she amended and smiled so sweetly, Emma almost crumbled "Would you like to stay here with me and I'll escort you across Regina's kingdom safely."

Emma stared at him dumbfounded "Really? You would do that for me?" she asked sceptically.

"I protected your mother, why not you too? There isn't exactly much Regina can take from me now, and death would be better then her having me heart so of course I'll help you."

"Okay." She answered "That plan sounds good but I've got a better one?"

"And what's that?"

"I come with you to Regina's palace, find your heart, save you and my parents can offer you protection back at the palace"

Consideration was showing in his expression and he turned back to Emma and smiled gratefully "No." he said sternly "I wont allow you to endanger yourself for the sake of my life. My immortality with Regina will suffice for as long as need possible."

"Graham," Emma smiled "It's my choice, and if I can get close enough to Regina to get revenge on her then that's a bonus. Either way, Graham, I'm going to follow you to Regina's palace and get back your heart, whether you want me to or not."

"You hardly even know me, Emma." He stated softly

"Yeah I know." She admitted "but you saved my mother and if you hadn't she would never had met my father and I would never have been born"

"I can't let you do that for me." He said, beginning to lie down to sleep for the night.

"Too bad, I've already hade up my mind." She smiled smugly and lay down to sleep also.

Emma Woke up early in the morning, the sun was shining high overhead. She shuffled up against a log and her gaze drifted to where Graham had slept, but the spot was empty, he and his weapons were gone. She began to think he left before she woke up but the thought soon disappeared when Graham walked around the tree.

"Oh, you're finally awake." She laughed

"Are you implying I'm lazy." She teased

"I could be," she returned "But I'm just an early riser."

"I see." She smiled, rising to her feet. "I guess we're ready to leave then."

Graham nodded miserably "Yeah, I guess we are."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked confused

"I don't want you coming to the palace with me, It's a least a days journey and Regina is ruthless, I can't stop her is she try's to kill you."

Emma nodded in understanding and made her way toward him, she placed both hands on his shoulders and sighed "This is not all for you, Graham. It's for me too. Regina has caused pain on me, my family and my friends. I will get her back for it."

He reluctantly nodded and tenderly stroked the side of her face "It's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt."

"You hardly know me." She whispered, replicating his words from the night before.

Graham slowly began leaning in to kiss the beautiful girl who had recently fallen into his company. In such a short time he felt oddly close to her, even with Regina holding his heart captive. Emma showed indication she was welcoming him and her eyes closed instinctively. Graham's lips were close enough to hers now that he could feel the warmth radiating from her. A trotting sound damaged the moment and Graham looked up to see one of Regina's men approaching them. Emma was still silent and motionless so he reached his arms behind her head and pulled her hood up over it so it was covering most of her face from the man on the horse.

Startled Emma's eyes sprung open and he pressed a finger to her lips to shush her. She turned round slowly and seen one the queens men approaching them.

"Huntsman," The man greeted "Who's your friend?" she asked, hopping off the horse to approach Emma.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hello, thank you for reading. I hope you like it, if now let me know. Reviews are helpful and always welcome. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update it soon._**


End file.
